Winter, Fall, Spring, Summer
by ShayneLouise
Summary: An activity of the S.O.S brigade will awaken Haruhi, causing unexpected happenings not only in their club but also to the world.


Disclaimer: Contents used in this story are owned by the makers of _Haruhi Suzumiya series. _I don't own anything. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Based on the anime "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya"

* * *

Chapter 1: Haruhi's Plan

* * *

As the school bell rings, she dashes her way out of the classroom. Ecstatic as always, Haruhi heads to her usual club meeting with an alien, a time traveler, esper and a normal being. By reaching the door, she stopped and looked at him. "Kyon, hurry up! I will not tolerate late members of the club."

Kyon sighed. He really did not understand why he's in this stupid club. Day by day, he's always scared with the sudden happenings that are resulted by Haruhi's behavior. "Yes, yes. I'm coming," he answered in a tired manner.

Upon exiting the classroom, Haruhi drags Kyon just like what she does to him everyday. "_Not again, but this one's different. It's from the door, not from my chair." _He jokingly said to himself.

As they reach the club room, Haruhi writes her plan on the white board. "I made this plan last night. Another activity for the S.O.S Brigade, and we're going to do it in pairs. This is going to be exciting!"

"How was your day, Nagato?" Kyon ignores Haruhi and greets Nagato with a bright smile.

"Good," Nagato replied while reading her book.

Just as she was finished writing everything, Asahina and Koizumi arrived. Both of them greeted everyone and sat on their chairs, getting ready for another discussion.

"So Suzumiya-san, what is this new plan that you just wrote on the board?" Koizumi asked.

With an uneasy look, Asahina spoke, "I hope I will not wear another costume this time."

"Of course not! This one's going to be different. You know, I was thinking last night about an adventure activity for the club. I thought it would be nice if we're going to have something like a race with a little twist, and also bikes are not bad." She explains with excitement.

"_Really. Everything that comes out from your mouth causes us trouble. I'm also a bit disappointed, I thought Asahina will still wear her bunny costume," _Kyon thought. "_W-what am I thinking! No Kyon, cut it out! Asahina will be mad if she'll know this. But come to think of it, she really looks cute with that bunny outfit."_

Haruhi notices that Kyon is getting red. She pokes Kyon, "Hey Kyon! Stop that perv ideas first and listen! This is a very important activity in the S.O.S brigade. I'll punish you if you're going to continue that."

Annoyingly, he answers her. "Punish me all you want, but I tell you, you're very wrong with your thoughts. I AM NOT A PERV HARUHI!"

She talks with a disapproving face. "Fine, whatever, but focus first on the club activity. Focus!"

"Uhm, so Suzumiya-san, what is the plan?" Asahina asks her.

Haruhi gives her a bright smile. "The S.O.S Brigade will have its first ever Survival Biking Race!"

For a moment, everyone was silent until Asahina breaks it, "S-survival B-biking R-race? Uhm, ah, Suzumiya-san, it's ah, uhm, a little b-bit dangerous, and-"

While Asahina is trembling, Haruhi cuts her. "Mikuru-chan, this is going to be fun! It's not dangerous, and I also called the International Bikers' Association for help."

"That's wonderful. This is going to be a great experience for all of us," Koizumi said.

In an uninteresting manner, Kyon spoke. "Seriously, you even called the IBA, what did you do again Haruhi? I know there's something in exchange for that."

"I just told them about Mikuru-chan."

That got him. His blood boiled upon hearing about Asahina. He can not stand her anymore. Kyon stood up and punches the table, "Stop this nonsense Haruhi! What do you think of this, a silly game? She's not a pet for you to display, a woman's body is also not for sale!"

With what he said, Haruhi laughed hard. "Kyon, you have strange thoughts. I found out that they are going to promote their group on TV to attract more members on their association, at the same time they are finding a model who's going to promote them. But you know, hiring a model requires big amount of money especially when it comes to promoting, so I told them that Mikuru can be their model free of charge in exchange for helping us in our club activity." She gives Kyon an evil look, "He he he. Kyon, what made you think that Mikuru's body is going to be for sale?"

"W-what? Ah,uhm, it's because, uhm." He gulped, he also didn't know why he's thinking about Mikru's body. "Shut up Haruhi!" His face became red once again.

Asahina is now confused. She can't understand them. But one thing is clear to her, that she's going to promote and be a model for the IBA. "Suzumiya-san, are you talking about me? It's alright for me to promote them, but what is this body thing? and-"

Kyon cuts her before Haruhi can talk. "Ah, he he, nothing Asahina-san. Just ignore her. Everything's fine," he nervously said.

"Oh really? Ignore me? Well, I'll let you pass for now, but if you don't focus," Haruhi goes near to Kyon and whispers in a creepy voice, "I'll tell Mikuru-chan that you want her body."

"F-fine! I'll focus, as you say!" He sighed and talks to himself. "_That witch! What focus is she talking about? I was listening to her nonsense idea a while ago. Baka!" _

Koizumi who was just listening to them pats Kyon and talks in a soft voice, "Kyon-kun, it's okay. With the activities of our club, Haruhi will not be bored. No strange things will come into reality. Just go with it. After all, you were chosen by her."

Kyon ignores him and looks at Haruhi with serious eyes to show her that he is focusing.

"Everyone, tomorrow we will start meeting the members of IBA. Mikuru, you should also be well-dressed for tomorrow. You'll be a model after all. Okay! You are all dismissed. See ya!" Haruhi twirls with joy and gets her bag. "This is going to be exciting!" She then walks out of the room.

End of Chapter 1

Read and Review :)

* * *

A/N: So what do you think about the first chapter? The adventure race thingy just came into my mind and I don't know seriously anything about it. Also the bikers' association, it just suddenly came to me. My story is a little bit weird, but I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
